Aquarium
by alskdfjsadkfj
Summary: It’s four years later and the world is mostly back to normal. Miles was reunited with his family and is now working at a new aquarium, where he takes care of a now almost fully grown Nim. So what is it that he feels is missing? [MilesPhil oneshot]


**Title:** Aquarium

**Rating:** I never know how to rate my fics, but this one is pretty much PG

**Summary:** It's four years later and the world is mostly back to normal. Miles was reunited with his family and is now working at a new aquarium, where he takes care of a now almost fully grown Nim. So what is it that he feels is missing?

(**A/N**: So basically I've wanted to write in this fandom ever since I first watched it. I was so sad when I heard they weren't going to do any more of it. Hopefully they'll pick it up again or something. I would be so thrilled. Anyways, there's a bunch of 'after the flood' storied set right after the end of the first season, so I decided to set it a little further in the future (and give it a slashy twist).

**Aquarium**

"It's lunch time, Nim!" said Miles, beaming down at the surface of the water. He reached into the metal pail at his feet and pulled out a large mackerel. The fish was still squirming, so he had to hold it with both hands to keep from dropping it. He stared down at his reflection rippling in the gentle waves, and soon enough, fifteen and a half feet of gene-spliced creature came rocketing to the surface. Miles let got of the fish's slippery tail just as Nim's jaws latched on. He laughed contentedly as he shook the water droplets out of his hair and wiped his face off with his damp sleeve.

"Alright, here you go, buddy," Miles chuckled, pouring the remaining fish into the tank. When the bucket had been emptied and the mackerel freed, Miles went down to the lower deck, his sneakers squeaking against the metal stairs on the way. He stood facing the tank in rapt fascination as Nim sent glowing jolts of electricity through the water, stunning his prey, and then gracefully snatching it up. His eyes then focused on his reflection in the 3-foot-thick glass, and then the various passers-by. He watched as others stared in awe, or sometimes fear. He watched as people walked in and as they left, or as they sat and chatted quietly, bathed in a bluish glow. And then there was a flash of red. Slowly, Miles turned his body halfway to the side and looked over his shoulder. He was suddenly looking into murky green eyes, framed by flame red hair.

"He sure has grown a lot, hasn't he?" Phil remarked. Slowly, he walked towards Miles, soft footsteps echoing through the stillness, alternating with the overly loud pounding in Mile's chest. Phil's eyes were looking straight past Miles, into the depths of the tank where Nimrod was somersaulting through the water. And then, without warning, his eyes snapped back to Miles. "So have you. I see you finally his puberty." At this point, Miles noticed that he had indeed grown a lot over the years. Phil, however, was still about and inch taller than him. Damn.

"Like you should talk," Miles scoffed, "I see your voice finally changed." Miles turned back around to face the tank completely, and the two of them stood side by side in silence, Phil with his thumbs in his pockets and Miles with his arms loosely crossed, watching as Nim zapped and gulped up the last fish.

"It sure took you long enough to find me," Miles said quietly, his tone hard to identify.

"Well, it's not like _you_ came looking for _me_!" hissed Phil, obviously offended, but trying not to show it too much, "What do you have to say about that?"

"Well…." Miles said uncertainly. He looked up to see Phil starting at him intently. He sighed and let his gaze drift back to the tank, where Nim was now swimming some exuberant victory laps around his enclosure. "Honestly, I was a little bit scared. Okay, so I was really scared. I had no idea what happened to you after…hell rose out of the deep. I had no way of knowing if you even survived! I was so scared that if I tried to find you, I'd find out that you died, and I'd would rather just not know anything than find that out." Phil gave Miles a light punch on the shoulder.

"Idiot," Phil mumbled. But Miles knew that Phil had the same excuse he did. "I saw you on TV last week…That's how I knew where you were."

"So you thought I was dead too, huh?" Miles asked, half humouredly.

"Hah, no way. Not with Nim protecting you anyways. That's what I kept telling everyone; there's no way you could have died, as long as you had Nim around. Of course, everyone thought I was absolutely crazy."

"You _are_ crazy," Miles smirked, "But…I'm glad you're alive."

"Me too," said Phil, smiling contently, "I'd have too many regrets, if either of us died."

"Is that so…" Miles said in quiet inquiry.

"Well yeah," Phil continued, "There's so many thing's I haven't done, you know? Finish college, get a job, and well…other things."

"Other things? Like what?" Miles asked.

"Well," Phil replied, "There is something I've always wanted to do…" Miles opened his mouth to reply, but he found himself only capable of blushing; there was a strange intensity in Phil's eyes. Before he knew what was happening, there was an incredible warmth upon his lips and his eyes slipped shut. How did this happen? When had Phil suddenly closed the distance between them? When had Phil draped both of his arms around his neck? When had his _own_ hands slipped around Phil's waist? Soon Miles stopped wondering and gave in to the feeling of Phil's fingers gently trailing through his hair, and the lips moving against his own. He let go of any previous inhibitions and kissed back, the dim overhead lights quietly flickering on and off. The two slowed their pace and Miles pulled away, looking into Phil's half-lidded eyes.

"I'm glad you're alive too."

**End.**

(**A/N**: Thanks everyone for reading, and thanks in advance to anyone who reviews. This was intended to be a oneshot, but I might write a sequel or something if I am reasonably inspired )


End file.
